The painting tool of this invention is capable of operating in a swivel mode through 360° as well as being locked in a fixed position. The swivel mode permits an increase in speed of painting and is particularly effective when an extension pole is attached to the handle. The painting tool involves but is not restricted to pad painters and spatter guard rollers.
The prior art includes applicators which have a mechanism to move the applicator to another fixed position with regard to the handle or a type of ratchet wherein the applicator can be moved to a number of fixed positions but all in the same vertical plane.
The prior art includes patent publication 2002/0148057 to Hobden which discloses an adjustable handle for a paint pad. The handle can be pivoted a selected number of degrees relative to the pad holder plate and includes a lock sleeve that can be used for locking the handle in selected angular positions relative to the plate.
Patent 4,219,899 to Zurawin discloses a paint support and handle assembly wherein the handle is mounted for swinging movement of about 90°. A spring clip is used for biasing the handle in a given direction.
Also of interest are patents 6,305,043 and 6,073,298. No patents disclose applicant's unique design which swivels through 360° and improves the speed and efficiency of painting.